Ready for love?
by Mizukiyoru Shiroko
Summary: Ichigo had an accident, at the hospital he found new love now how will the story go on? when his ex also is being a problem. Rated M for lemon and language


**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach**

**A little bit after Earlier **

How much fucked up can his life become that thought flash through Ichigo's mind. The bright light blinded his sight,a loud honk and screams pierce through the night. And the next thing he knew ,he was lying on the ground, feeling as if his body was shredded into pieces. Ichigo's vision grew hazy, before I pass out I saw a blinding of blue.

**Earlier**

Ichigo who just happen to came back from work was greeted by this , his Renji arms wrap around a raven hair man both of them too engrossed in kissing to notice his presence till Ichigo drop the pair of keys and his coat onto the ground. The clattering broke them apart both move away from each other breathing hard, eyes cloud with lust. Before the couple on the couch could react, Ichigo had dashed out of the house.

Tear stream down his eyes as he ran as fast as his legs could take,hoping that he can forget what he his phone with his trembling hands he called his father while he kept on running and running, his lungs burns, then a light blinded him he could hear honks and screams. He turn his head and saw the on come car before he could slow down or move out of the car's path the car came colliding into him. He flew and landed a few meters away from car,blood pool beneath his body the phone landed a few meters away from him.

Grimmjow push pass the crowd that had gathered around the accident "Someone call for a ambulance now!" He now kneel in front of the bleeding and prone body of the orangenette. Grimmjow check for a pulse from the limp body, he have a pulse but it is weak.

Within a few minutes the siren to the ambulance can be heard, the crowd parted. Paramedics rushed out with a stretcher. "Please move away sir..." Hanataro said. Grimmjow look up at the familiar voice. "Eh! Doctor Jeagerjaques." he shriek. "He is in trauma, severe head injury, a few broken ribs, dislocated arm and a shattered shin, he is losing a lot of blood too." He said as the Hanataro and the other paramedic load Ichigo into the ambulance. Grimmjow got to the back, "tell Uryu to prepare for CT scan and book a surgery room, I will be his doctor."

Soon they reach the hospital, they rush past through the ER. After the CT scan and the other test, Ichigo was rushed into the surgery room.

During the surgery Ichigo's family were contacted by Ishida ,Isshin and his two daughters rushed to the hospital. Ishida Uryu a doctor working there to was contacted to prepare a CT scan and a surgery room by his colleague was shock when Ichigo was wheeled in. He immediately pick up his phone to contact Ichigo's family and his boyfriend. Renji soon came rushing to the hospital with Kuchiki Byakuya his boyfriend. He intended to break this news to Ichigo but he ran away before he could.

Isshin grab hold of Renji's collar, "I allowed my son to leave the house to stay with you how did he end up in a accident when he is always such a careful person! I should have never agree to let my Ichigo go with you , if anything happens to my soon it's your fault!"Isshin scream at Renji. A few nurses came and tried to calm him down. Yuzu is hugging Karin's crying , even though Karin is trying to stay strong for her sister she too was worried about her brother.

Hours passed Isshin has calmed down and is now sitting down with Yuzu and Karin at his sides, though he once in a while look up to glare at Renji and Byakuya. Finally Grimmjow came out, his scrub all bloody, he tore of his mask and gloves. Isshin and the others rush to Grimmjow, "Dr. Jeagerjaques how is my son?" "He is fine don't worry Dr. Kurosaki."Grimmjow said calmly. Isshin sigh in relieve and collapse to the ground. "Thank god..."he mumbled. "Though he may this 24 hours will be critical, Isshin would you mind following me I need to talk to you in private." Grimmjow said. Isshin crawl back up and both of them left for the lounge to talk. Yuzu,Karin,Renji and Byakuya left for home after Isshin told them to.

**At the Lounge**

"Take a seat." Grimmjow said,settling himself down on the sofa. Isshin sat opposite of him, "So what is wrong with Ichigo?" Isshin asked. Grimmjow sighed "As I said this 24 hour will be critical for him, he has a shattered shin, broken arm a few broken and fractured rib, the CT scan showed that he has a punctured lung, his skull fractured, he will be fine though he may be in coma and he may have amnesia due to head trauma." _(A/N: Sorry for incorrect medical stuff, I'm not a doctor! I've done research but it may not be correct)_ Isshin's frame trembled slightly he is a doctor so he knew what Grimmjow is talking about,he breathe out to calm himself down.

At the same time Ukitake and Shunsui both police officers, friends of Ichigo and Isshin came walking towards them. "We interrgated the guy that knock Ichi down ."Ukitake said. "He said that Ichigo dashed out onto the road all of the sudden and he couldn't slow down and of course the car was fined for speeding though we need to interrogate Ichigo this when he wakes up." Shunsui said. Isshin nodded then stood up to shake hands with Grimmjow. "Please take care of my son, I trust to leave him in your hands if anything happen to him your dead."

With that Isshin,Shunsui and Ukitake left the hospital. Grimmjow went to do his round, he paused outside of the ICU room where Ichigo is. 'It is a miracle for him to be alive after that accident' He thought, he had almost lost him on the surgery table. He push open the door to the room and took the seat beside the bed, he knows who this boy is, he is Isshin Kurosaki's son the heir of Karakura General Hospital after his father. He only saw the boy in the hospital a few times, the bright orange hair that stands out in contrast to his father and his sister. Thinking about hair colour, 'is that hair colour natural?' he asked himself. He glance at the pants of the unconscious patient before shaking clear of that thought. 'Nope can't do that ain't letting curiosity kill the cat today though he will look damn good squirming and panting under me...' He got up,glancing at the boy lust clearly evident in his eyes, what did you expect! Doctor especially surgeons don't have much time to get laid. He lift his hand gentlely stroke the messy orange hair. After checking his vitals and that everything was fine he left Ichigo's room to continue his the corner of his eyes he saw Isshin going to Ichigo's room after he left no long ago.

**Isshin P.O.V**

He push open the door to see his son warped in bandage, machines beeping at the side. Sighing out he sat on the chair Grimmjow was sitting earlier, even though he don't like the fact that his son is injured but at least he is still breathing. He should thank Grimmjow again later, he is a remarkable surgeon, when he was first transferred here he seem to attrat too much outside attention but everything has settle down for him now. He held is son's hand tightly, he was afraid to lose someone important to him the same way again. _'Masaki...what am I going to do now...'_He thought.

All of the sudden the machines at the side starting beeping. Isshin glance up at the machines, Ichigo's vitals are suddenly dropping. Quickly pressing the button at the side to summon the nurse and the doctor in charge.

Grimmjow after reciving a page from his pager about Ichigo, he sprint back to the orangenette room. Nurses were standing around him and Isshin was giving orders. "Atorpine 1mg quick"He ordered. Grimmjow walk to stand beside Isshin, "His vitals started dropping all of the sudden, atorpine 1mg injected to stabilise heart rate." Isshin said to Grimmjow. Grimmjow knew that doctors not in charge are not suppose to give order but this time it did save Ichigo.

Isshin sink back down onto the chair, tired from the whole ordeal. "Wake me immediately if he wakes up or something happens"groaned Isshin as he lay his head down at a small part of the bed.


End file.
